Wish upon a star
by Henrietta.S
Summary: Bella and Edward watch a meteor shower together. What will happen when Bella makes a wish that could potentially even the playing field between herself and Edward? Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Slightly AU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its incarnations, I'm just having fun.**

**But come on, if I did own it, I would be one popular girl. hehe**

**This is my first Twilight story, so please be kind.**

**Bear in mind, I may or may not continue. :)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward watch a meteor shower together. What will happen when Bella makes a wish that could potentially even the playing field between herself and Edward; not realising that in a world where vampires and werewolves coexist, anything is possible? Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Rated for possible future chapters. Slightly AU**

* * *

"Bella, wake up love. Its starting," I whispered touching her face gently. Alice promised there would be a meteor shower tonight and guaranteed the perfect place to see it would be at mine and Bella's meadow.

She stirred, pulling the thick blanket around herself more tightly.

"Hmm? Its starting? Where?" she mumbled. I smiled. Silly Bella.

I pointed to the night sky just as a single meteor streaked across, "Look there. And another one."

The shower continued for several minutes. I watched Bella as she watched the sky in awe.

"Make a wish Bella," I whispered to her, kissing her gently on the cheek. She looked contemplative for a second. What I wouldn't give to be able to hear her thoughts. What would she wish for? I promised myself that whatever it was, I would give it to her.

I waited for her wish, kissing her neck gently, taking in her fragrance.

But it never came.

"Bella," I sighed, frustrated, "what did you wish for?" She laughed. Why was she laughing?

"I can't tell you that. Otherwise it won't come true," she replied, turning her head and capturing my mouth in a kiss. I moved my lips against hers, relishing in the taste of her skin, but broke away after a moment. She sighed. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know she thought it was because of the boundary. Although we were having fun in pushing that line.

But I had pulled away for different reasons this time. Selfish ones.

"Bella, you have to tell me. It isn't fair that I can't hear your thoughts. Whatever it is you don't have to wait for the gods to give it to you. I'll give you anything you wish for," I said, staring into her chocolate eyes, willing whatever it was that protected her thoughts from me to lift. It didn't work though. I hadn't expected it too.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Its not something you can give me," she said, looking thoughtful, "its something I hope I can give you," she finished in a whisper. I sighed. When would she learn? She gave me everything but just breathing.

"Bella, you don't have to give me anything. You are _everything_ thing to me-" she cut me off with another of her kisses. I was lost in my own delirium, allowing myself to run my hands down her body; albeit over the top of a very thick blanket.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it, figuring it was Alice, concentrating all my energy on keeping in control. I felt Bella's tentative tongue peek out and touch my lower lip. She always did this, but instead of pulling away, I met her tongue with my own. She tasted like heaven. Her moan caught me slightly off-guard though and I pulled away just slightly. You agreed, Cullen.

"Bella," I sighed, not at all wanting to end the kiss, but wanting to protect her from my venom… and my ungentlemanly urges. I'd promised her after we were married. She could've changed those plans, but she didn't.

I glanced at my watch. Ten to midnight. Luckily Bella was sleeping over with _Alice_, or Charlie would (try to) kill me.

"Bella, its almost midnight. I don't want you to catch a cold." My reasoning was good. The wedding was in August. I can't have my bride sick. I grinned mentally. My bride. Bella would be my bride.

She released me from what I would imagine was supposed to be a strangle-hold.

"Alright," she sighed, her breath washing over me.

Just then it began to rain. Oh so this is why Alice rang.

I had her in my arms before the first drop could touch her perfect face. Bella snuggled up to me, still wrapped in the blanket, and I started to run with her back to the house.

Roughly nine minutes later, Bella was asleep in my arms and I was walking through the back door of the house. Strangely, it was quiet. I couldn't hear a single thought in the house. I shrugged internally. I knew Alice and Jasper had already left on a hunting trip after Bella got here this evening, so maybe Alice had been calling to say the rest of them were going hunting. Good. Finally some privacy around here.

I took Bella up to our room and laid her gently on the bed. She looked perfect in the moonlight that shone between clouds. The rain landed on the glass wall, threatening my Bella but not getting close. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed midnight.

I suddenly felt exhausted, and I didn't know why. The only times I had felt this mentally tired was after that incident a little over a year ago and- but I wouldn't allow myself to think about it.

I heard Carlisle call my name somewhere in the distance, but the next thing I knew I was in the meadow again.

It was just Bella and I in our meadow surrounded by beautiful wild flowers and freesia. She was lying amongst them, her hair fanned out beneath her, her skin glowing where the sunlight touched her skin. She was laughing. She looked so carefree.

"Its cold Edward. Come warm me up," she called, seemingly far off.

But I felt it too. Cold. Oddly cold. Like the air around me actually affected my body. I reached toward my Bella. But my flesh was different. It wasn't as pale as it should be, it didn't shimmer in the sun. What was going on? This didn't make sense.

The vision changed abruptly. I was lying on something not at all comfortable in a dark, dank room, filled with chatter. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I was remotely aware of a presence next to me. I looked up and saw the sad face that was Carlisle. He looked distressed. But he was staring down at someone in the next… bed?

"Save him," I heard an oddly familiar voice say hoarsely. Someone from my past. I turned toward the voice. I gasped. My mother. My birth mother laying in the bed beside me, clutching Carlisle's hand. This had to be a dream. Absurd. How could it be a dream? You can't dream, you can't even sleep.

"… my power," Carlisle said.

"You must," my mother insisted, only this time her voice had mixed with that of my love. My Bella.

"You must help him. There has to be _something_ you can do," she implored. I was aware of a warm touch on my arm and another freezing cold one on the other. What was going on? I must know.

"He's about to come around," I heard Alice say.

Someone sighed, I couldn't tell who.

The vision of a Chicago hospital in 1918 faded away.

I was blistering aware of the cold.

My eyes wrenched open. The world blurred in and out of focus for a few moments - odd - until my vision cleared and I could plainly see my Bella leaning over me. Her sigh was of relief.

"Thank god. Edward? Are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked tentatively. What happened? I assessed my feelings. I was thirsty, strange but not abnormal for me.

"I feel," I started to say, intending to assure my love that I was fine, but stopped at the sound of my own voice. It sounded different to my ears. As was common for a vampire, I was used to it being smooth, what humans would call melodic. This voice was… different. Raspy, hoarse. It made me aware of my surroundings. Carlisle stood over me, Alice next to him while Bella was kneeling next to me on what I imagined was our bed. I was reminded of the coldness I had felt before and realised Carlisle had a hand on my wrist, as if checking a pulse.

My heart pounded in my chest. What was going on? Why was… but I stopped that thought. _My heart was pounding_? I reassessed that. I was suddenly terrified. I had been a vampire since 1918, I had two medical degrees and I knew for a fact my heart should not be beating at all. It was scientifically and medically impossible.

"Son, how do you feel?" Carlisle probed. This was disconcerting. My musings never overlapped human time. Vampires think too fast. Best answer him in any case.

"I feel… cold. Strangely. And my heart… Carlisle what's going on?" I demanded unable to control my mood shift. This was abnormal. Everything about this situation was weird.

I searched his mind, but found nothing. It was as if Carlisle had adopted Bella's predisposed exception to my gift. None of this made sense. I turned to Alice, trying to get answers. She just looked at me with a searching expression. I recognised it. Was she seeing a vision or watching the future? I couldn't quite tell. I could hear nothing from her mind as well.

"Edward, excuse us for a moment," he said softly, almost too low for me to hear. Well that didn't make sense. Bella looked at me for a moment. She gave me a look that very plainly said 'I'll be back in a minute' then followed Alice and Carlisle out the door.

Overcome with annoyance, I sat up. Too quickly it seemed and a wave of dizziness took over. Whoa. My three captors were talking outside, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making sure I had my bearings before assessing the situation.

I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, I could barely hear them talking outside the door, I felt cold when Carlisle had touched my wrist, my heart was beating and I had gained a human equilibrium. Wait, was that it? Through some impossible set of circumstances, was I… human?

I could barely think the word.

I looked around my bedroom, hoping for an answer to pop out at me. I realised it was far too dark to take in the details around me. Was it still night time? Had I just brought Bella back from our meadow and completely imagined the meadow scene and my mother in hospital? I walked around the bed to the glass wall and yanked back the curtains.

The sun blinded me and I stumbled back against the wrought iron frame of the bed.

"Argh!" I yelled, clutching at my side.

There was a sudden movement. The door banged and Bella was at my side.

"Edward, what happened? Are you okay?" she sounded concerned in my hazy mind. I could barely concentrate on her. My ribs hurt like hell.

"Son, you better sit down before you do yourself damage," he said, his cold hands were back, gently pushing me to the bed.

I opened my eyes again, raising a hand to shield them from the sunlight. The truth finally weighed on me as I stared at my hand. It wasn't shimmering like my skin usually did when it came in contact with the sun. I could only compare it too how Bella's skin looks as the sunlight kisses her. Glowing, but obviously not _sparkling_. I was human. 100% It didn't make sense, and I couldn't even begin to comprehend it, but I was human.


	2. Author note

**Author note: Sorry to disappoint you all but my muse deserted me on this one so I won't be continuing it any time soon.**

**Thanks for the interest in the story, but these things happen.**


End file.
